San Francisco State University (SFSU) and the City College of San Francisco (CCSF) propose to continue their successful eleven-year old Baccalaureate Bridge Program together with new community college partner, Skyline College. Our multi-component program is designed to increase recruitment, retention, transfer rates, and graduation of underrepresented minority students with baccalaureate degrees in science to prepare them to pursue careers in biomedical research. The primary objectives of our Bridge Program are to: bring the mathematics skills of entering community college students to a level needed for successful completion of Calculus prior to transferring to a 4-year institution; supplement biology, chemistry and math courses at CCSF and Skyline College with academic tutoring designed to improve the performance of underrepresented minority students in these critical gateway courses; provide three different opportunities for summer research experiences for student participants; provide a link between CCSF, Skyline College and SFSU students and faculty that fosters a career in biomedical research; continue an intense advising, mentoring and monitoring system with appropriate counseling and academic support services for program participants; and improve science and math curriculum at CCSF and Skyline College. Bridges Program faculty at the three schools will implement seven activities to accomplish these objectives: Advising and Mentoring Program including Academic Success and Leadership Workshop, Pre-calculus Math Bridge Workshop, NIH Scholars Seminar Series, Academic Tutoring, Science in Action Directed Research, Independent Research Internship, and CCSF/Skyline Faculty Development. Internal and external evaluation will provide feedback on the effectiveness of the program and its activities. Since the inception of the CCSF/SFSU Bridges Program, 266 underrepresented minority science majors have participated. One hundred sixty-three participants have transferred to a 4-year school such as SFSU, UC Berkeley, UC Davis, UC Santa Cruz, UC San Diego, UC Los Angeles, CalPolytechnic, San Jose State University, Sacramento State University, Stanford University, Santa Clara University, Howard University, University of Florida and University of British Columbia. Eighty-one students have received BS/BA degrees and 33 of these students have sought at least one advanced degree, including 7 Ph.D. students, 12 Masters' students, 10 medical students, and 8 pharmacy/ dental/osteopathy students. Thus far, 1 Ph.D., 6 Masters degrees, 3 M.D. degrees and 4 pharmacy/ dental/osteopathy degrees have been earned [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]